Sheer Perfection, a Phoenix Wright Fanfic
by Yorble
Summary: Edgey's first case. Will he win?  My first time doing fanfic


Sheer Perfection, a Phoenix Wright Fanfic

(Phoenix Wright and all the other copyrights go to Capcom. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, I just wrote this story.)

March 4, 2013

3:00 PM

Miles Edgeworth's Office

The Terry Fawles case had come and gone. Edgeworth was back on his feet and ready for his very first trial. After trying not once, but twice, he knew more than most rookie prosecutors, even those that also studied under von Karma. As he sat in his office preparing for the trial, Gumshoe walked in.

"Hey pal, here's the evidence you asked me earlier on today. Please, I want to eat more than ramen…"

Edgey wasn't in a good mood. The defense attorney was going to be Marvin Grossberg, who was extremely well known, and even had his own law offices. The anger soon turned into a smirk, for there was a victim to dish it out on.

"… Very well. Next time you buy those noodles, I'll just give it all to my dog. We both know he loves that."

"Noooooo…"

…

This will be interesting. I have everything that my mentor taught me in mind, and he sits there, watching me. I shall crush the defense's pathetic lies and get a guilty, for the good name of von Karma, Edgeworth thought. As he wore the prosecutorial debut suit a third time, he hoped it would be the last time. Manfred thought it would be a great idea to frame it and display its might, and Miles wanted that to happen soon.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Notty Kitaki."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"So is the defense, Your Honor."

"Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement please."

Miles took a quick glance over the evidence and used logic to connect the final dots, all in a matter of seconds.

"Your Honor, the prosecution seeks to prove the full guilt of Mr. Kitaki. Let me begin by saying that both the defendant and the victim, Picante Rivale, are part of rival mafia families. As this feud has gone on for several generations, it leads us to think that someone of Kitaki blood would perform such an act. With that in mind, I call detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

"Name and profession."

"Dick Gumshoe, pal! Homicide detective down at the precinct."

"Mr. Gumshoe, testify to the court regarding what evidence you personally discovered."

"Yes, sir."

Witness Testimony

The Evidence

"Let me begin by saying that the murder was committed right outside the Kitaki mansion at approximately 10 PM.

The victim, Picante Rivale, was shot in the head once and died on the spot.

The gun used to shoot the victim has the defendant's fingerprints, fresh from right before the kill.

Ballistic checking confirmed the bullet was shot from said gun."

(Judge) "The court accepts the evidence into the court record. (Gun, autopsy report, and bullet added to the court record.) Mr. Grossberg, your cross-examination please."

"Of course, Your Honor."

"Objection! The defendant was wearing gloves at the time, and therefore could not have left fingerprints behind. I have them as evidence!"

(Gloves added to the court record)

Von Karma had a shine in his eyes. He knew Edgey would catch that, and bring Grossberg down.

"Objection! Those are half-finger gloves! You could easily leave fingerprints with them! Your client might even have worn them, but that does not mean he is exempt from these charges!"

"Hold it! ...It's not over yet. My client was somewhere else at the time of the crime, and has an alibi! I call Terry Butz to the witness stand!"

(Edgeworth) "Hmpf. Very well, make me squirm a bit for this kill. Entertain me."

(Judge)" Name and occupation."

"Terry Butz, unemployed."

(Grossberg) "Mr. Butz, you claim you were with my client at the time of the murder. Testify to the court about what you were doing on the night of the murder."

Witness Testimony

The Alibi

"I was with Mr. Kitaki from 9 to 9:50 PM on that fateful night.

We had a few drinks at a bar, and he paid for it.

I have the receipt right here, dated at 9:45 PM.

How could he have killed Mr. Rivale if there's a 30 minute walk distance from the bar to the crime scene?"

(Receipt added to the court record)

(Edgeworth) "Objection! I believe you just sold me the case. You see, Mr. Kitaki could have easily taken one of his family's infamous limos and sped through traffic. In fact, I have here the speeding ticket history that the one vehicle in the crime scene stacked up over the past 2 years."

(Pile of tickets added to the court record)

(Grossberg) "Hold it! Mr. Edgeworth, this is a bit too much. You expect someone to drive three times faster than the speed limit?"

"Objection! Listen to what the witness said one more time. He did not mention 30 minutes in a car, but walking! I find it extremely plausible that the limo could have reached there on time!"

"Nnnnnoooooooooo!" Marvin Grossberg broke down on the spot. Because he only had five hours to work on the case, he thought that an alibi and a few pieces of evidence would manage to get his client off. However, he had left was a single coup de grace that could shift everything to his side. With nothing to lose, Grossberg rose, took a pill for his hemorrhoids, and continued.

"Objection! Your Honor, I have a final piece of evidence to present that proves my client is, in fact, not guilty. Have a look at this picture of the crime scene. The prosecution claims that a single shot killed my client, but in fact, there was an extra bullet at the scene! Look at the window to the right!"

"Hold it! That changes absolutely nothing. The fact remains that the victim was shot once in the head and died. So what if another bullet was shot? Your Honor, I see no reason to drag this trial on."

(Judge) I agree with Mr. Edgeworth. Mr. Grossberg, I have never seen you so dumbfounded. Speak to me in my chambers once we're done. This court sees no more reason to further prolong this trial, and finds the defendant, Mr. Notty Kitaki…

GUILTY

The defendant is to surrender himself to the court immediately, pending a regular trial at a High Court at a later date. Court is dismissed!"

*gavel bangs*

March 5, 2013

11:20 AM

Von Karma's Office

"Well done, Edgeworth. You did as I would, and left one of the best lawyers in town speechless. I see a promising career for you… Let's keep this up. For now, be sure to thank me for exchanging the gloves. Don't ask how I got the DNA on the forged one, too."

"Of course, sir. What is my next trial?"

And so, Miles Edgeworth won his first trial, and started the perfect win streak. Little did he know, those times would come down fast with the addition of Phoenix Wright to the courtroom, who was found not guilty of murder the following month and switched majors to law immediately after…


End file.
